Kyuubi's Brother
by simson3
Summary: Naruto was sent away from his family 6 months after his birth. One year later he ends up in the battle between his father and the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto's younger brother but gives a copy of all of it's power to Naruto. NarutoxFem-Haku
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first fanfic so I don't know if it will be any good but here's the first chapter**

**Blanket disclamer (because i'm lazy): I don't and am 98% sure i never will own Naruto**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

"**Demonic/killer intent talking"**

'**Demonic thinking'**

_Jutsu_

* * *

October 10

Asami had run away from her husband, Takeshi again. Today was Friday, so that meant he would be more drunk than usual, and would take out his anger on her 18 month old son Naruto. She looked down at her adopted son; he had blonde spiky hair and crystal blue eyes. She loved him more than anything and would do anything to protect her little bundle of joy. She went to the only place she knew that Takeshi wouldn't follow, to Konoha, which was about 500m from their house. Before she could reach the village she heard an explosion and looked up to see a giant toad and a giant nine tailed fox in combat. As she tried to get around them to and to the village they jumped so they were almost on top of them. The second before the beasts landed, she saw one of the fox's many tails hurtling towards her and she slid the baby along the ground, saving his life before she was crushed.

In front of the Kyuubi, stood the Yondaime Hokage. Titles had no meaning for the Kyuubi, but anyone who tried to defy it had to die, and this blonde was no exception. The Kyuubi looked past the man and saw a baby with the bright red hair of an Uzumaki and deep blue eyes like the blonde man. The Kyuubi then turned its head and saw a blonde baby on the ground! It had an idea. Breaking the genjutsu it was under, it passed a copy of its knowledge and its ability to create youkai to the blonde baby, so that he could one day defeat the masked man that had made the Kyuubi attack Konoha.

It then placed a seal on the baby so that the knowledge and youkai wouldn't be released until he could handle it.

The Kyuubi looked up to see that the blonde man had summoned then Shinigami. It finally realized what was happening, but before it could do anything the Shinigami's hands reached out and sealed it inside the red-haired baby, with the blonde man dying in the process.

Sarutobi found Osamu next to the bodies of his parents, he also found the other boy and, sensing the Kyuubi on the blond baby, _shunshin_'d them both to the Hokage tower and to the council who was waiting for him.

Xxxxx

"Kill the demon!"

"Finish what the Yondaime started!"

"Destroy it!"

The newly reinstated Hokage was trying desperately not to kill the entire civilian council. 'Why don't they understand Minato's dying wish, is it really that hard to tell the difference between a storage scroll and the kunai in the scroll?'

He released a large spike of killing intent that had the entire civilian side and even some of the shinobi council shaking in their ninja-sandals.**"What's wrong with you! It was the Yondaime's dying wish that Osamu be seen as a hero, and you just spit in his face!"** Hiruzen was shaking from anger.

"But Hokage-sama–" said Yuu Haruno, the self-appointed head of the civilian council.

"No buts, Osamu is to be treated like anyone else as well as Naruto. Is that understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Yuu grumbled, lowering his head. He suddenly perked up

'If I can't do anything then I can tell my daughter and she can tell her..'

His train of thought was cut off by the Hokage

"And you are not to tell any of the younger generation or call him a demon, this is an S ranked secret and is punishable by death."

'Great now how are we going to get back at that demon for what he did' Yuu thought, his fists clenching under the table 'I'll just have to deal with telling the kids to avoid them, at least until I can think of some other way to get back at them.'

"Now, GET OUT!" shouted the Hokage

Once everyone had left, Sarutobi carried the two boys back up to his office.

Once he got there, he called the three ANBU that were in the room. "Get Jiriaya, I he should be somewhere in the village."

"Hai Hokage-sama" the ANBU said in such perfect unison it was almost creepy.

Xxxxx

Jiriaya turned up in the office with the ANBU which promptly left.

"What is it sensei?" Jiriaya asked, but Hiruzen didn't miss the lack of nickname he normally used which showed just how much the previous night had affected him.

"Do you know who the two boys in front of me are?"

"The son of Minato and some other kid."

"Your half right, the red haired baby is indeed Minato's second son Osamu, but the other child is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Minato and Kushina's first son. We had agreed to hide him because Iwa found out about him and so he had to go into hiding for his own safety."

Jiriaya looked closely at Naruto and his eyes widened as he saw Minato under the tiny limbs and whisker marks decorating his face.

"so what do you want me to do with them?"

"They both should stay here, and seeing as you can't, I was wondering if you could find Tsunade and get her to look after them here in the village."

"I'll do my best to find her, but you know how she can be."

"Your best is all I can ask of you, I suggest that you leave in the morning."

"Hai Jiji-sensei" Jiriaya said feeling a bit better.

Xxxxx

In Amegakure the masked man was speaking with the 'god' of the village. "The Kyuubi has given its knowledge and power to a young child, do you know what this means?"

"Not really." said the frail red head.

The only thing stopping the masked man from killing him was that he knew he would need his eyes later. "It means," he started, "that if we get our hands of him not only do we have a spare Kyuubi if need be, but it will be more powerful that a jinchuriki making it perfect for getting the other!"

"So we need to get the child."

"Yes, I trust you can handle that Pein."

"You can count on me, Tobi." the now named Pein said.

"I sincerely hope so," muttered Tobi, "for your sake and mine."

* * *

**AN: Okay I only have the first bit of this story planed so I was hoping that if anyone has ideas then they could PM me and if I use their ideas I'll say that I did. Also please review, I don't care if it's only a few words, please no meaningless flaming, but I always like some constructive criticism.**

**Thanks to magicrazy101 for betaing this story**

**Simson3 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it, so here we go:**

* * *

Time skip 12 years after the Kyuubi attack  
Naruto bolted out of bed, today was his second try at the genin exams. He got dressed in his favourite neon orange jumpsuit.

He had failed last time because he couldn't mould chakra, in fact Baa-chan said that he didn't have any chakra. He knew why she thought this was such a big deal, but she did over react a bit. 'She really freaked when she first found out'.

Flash back 2 years

Naruto had just got back home with a broken arm and tried to sneak 'Please be busy Baa-chan, please be-'

"What did you do!" she screamed.

"I was in a tree whe-" Naruto started.

"What were you doing in a tree?" asked Tsunade.

"Well I-" he tried to say, cursing his luck that she was home, but she interrupted.

"Never mind, just get over here."

Naruto walked up to Tsunade, "What are you going to do?" Naruto said, worrying she was mad.  
"Naruto, don't you remember that I told you that I am a medic nin, that means I can heal you."

Naruto's face went red. A green light grew around Tsunade's hands as she lowered them to Naruto's broken arm. 'Something's not right, but what is it?' Tsunade thought.

"Ahh!" she screamed, pulling back from Naruto.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Y-you don't have any chakra!" shouted Tsunade.

"W-what! You mean I can't become a shinobi, that my years in the academy were useless!" complained Naruto.

Tsunade tried to explain, "Yes, but that's not the proble-"

"Not the problem! Being a shinobi is all I've ever dreamed about, and now it's gone!" interrupted Naruto.

"If you'd let me finish."

"Sorry" whispered Naruto embarrassed.

"As I was saying, that's not the main problem. Naruto, do you know how everything has some chakra, no matter how small?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, but-"

"Well you don't even have enough chakra to be alive, let alone a shinobi-"

"But that means-"

"Naruto let me finish. As I said you don't have enough chakra to even be alive, so my theory is that something sealed your chakra so it couldn't be used but could still keep you alive. If I'm correct then you can still become a shinobi when the seal unlocks your chakra, we just have to wait." explained Tsunade.

"Yay! I can still be a shinobi!" shouted Naruto.

Flash back end

Two years later and the seal still hadn't unlocked Naruto's chakra, so he'd failed the ninjutsu part of his first exam. As Naruto went down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast, he heard Osamu-otouto and Baa-chan talking about the exam today, which was Osamu's first try. "So, you ready for your exam?" Tsunade asked.

"You bet, and now I get to be on the same team as Nii-san!" exclaimed Osamu.

"Yep, I'm going to be top of the class this time 'ttebayo" stated Naruto, although he knew that if the seal didn't unlock, then he'd be in for yet another year of the academy and that was not something he wanted.

Naruto went to the cupboard to get a cup of ramen, when... "Stop," yelled Tsunade, "how many times have I told you, no ramen for breakfast!"

"But Baa-chan-" Naruto whined.

"Don't you 'Baa-chan' me, you know why you can't have it all the time, it wouldn't be healthy."

"But it tastes so good!"

"No buts, young man you are not having ramen for breakfast and that's final."

Osamu snickered at his nii-san's antics, as said brother went to his seat saying something about an "old hag".

Xxxxx  
As Naruto and Osamu made their way to the academy they made a point of ignoring the glares that people were sent their way.

So far glares were the only thing they seemed able to do, but that was probably just because they were under the protection of Tsunade the slug sanin.

'What would it be like if we were on our own, I wonder?' Naruto shuddered at the thought. 'No point thinking about that, Baa-chan would never leave us.'

Xxxxx

As they walked into the classroom, with 2 minutes to spare, the almost the whole class turned and glared at them. The exceptions to this were, Hinata, who was staring at the desk blushing, Sasuke, who outright ignored them, Shikamaru, Chōji and Kiba were talking and didn't notice them come in, and Shino who was doing whatever it is Shino does. "Sit down you two." said Iruka.

"Hai sensei." Naruto and Osamu said in unison.

'I'm never going to get used to them doing that, it's way too creepy. What if Naruto fails again and his brother follows him.' Iruka shivered at the thought of having them for another year. "Okay class, as you all know today is the final exam that determines if you are ready to become a shinobi or kunochi yet. The exam will be split up into four parts that my assistant will explain."

Mizuki stepped forward "The first part of the test will be a written test that will take one hour, we will then go out and have a weapons accuracy test, after that will be a taijutsu spar against either me or Iruka. Finally we will have a ninjutsu test." Mizuki started to hand out the test papers.

Osamu wasn't too worried about the tests as he had studied hard and had decent chakra control, unfortunately, his nii-san had neither. He was freaking out. 'Ninjutsu again! I was hoping they'd miss it out this year, now I have no chance of passing and being in my Otouto's team.' Naruto looked down I defeat. He looked up as he got his test paper and... 'Damn it!'

Xxxxx

"Test papers down please," said Iruka, "Mizuki-san, could you collect the papers please."

When Mizuki got to Naruto's paper he looked down at it and saw he'd only answered about one third of the questions. Mizuki smirked 'He has no chance of passing now, it seems I made the right choice of not switching his exam with a harder one, he's just a complete idiot.' He then picked up Osamu's, or the demon brat's, paper he was shocked to see that he had answered all the questions and the ones he read were all correct. 'How can he know these answers, I always taught him incorrectly, it shouldn't be possible.'

After Mizuki had collected all the tests, he gave them to Iruka. Who said "Okay everyone please follow me outside for the weapons test." he then walked outside to the weapons training area and was followed by the class.

"Okay everyone, in this test, when we call you up, you will take ten kunai and ten shuriken. You will throw them at the dummies. Extra points if you hit the vital spots that aren't the heart or head." Iruka explained, "Aburame, Shino."

Shino and Hinata got 16/20, Sakura, Ino and Kiba got 13/20, Chōji got 15/20 and Shikamaru got 10/20, it being too "troublesome" to try for more than a just pass. "Uchiha, Sasuke" Iruka called. Sasuke got 9/10 kunai and 8/10 shuriken. This lead to a shout of "Your amazing Sasuke-kun" from most of the girls.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto stepped up to the table after a "Good luck!" from Osamu. Naruto got 5/10 kunai and 4/10 shuriken.

This lead to a "Dobe" from Sasuke.

"Uzumaki, Osamu." Osamu looked composed as he went up to the table, he picked up the weapons and threw all of them at the same time. He got 10/10 kunai and 9/10 shuriken. "Amazing, Osamu you only missed one shuriken!" exclaimed a shocked Iruka, 'He's nothing like his brother.'

"What!" shrieked Sakura, "How could he, a clanless orphan beat Sasuke-kun! He must have cheated!"

"Shut it, you giant foreheaded howler monkey!" stated Osamu, this caused a ripple of giggles though the class and for Iruka to sweatdrop, 'Maybe he's not so different after all.'

'How can he even be close to this good?' thought Mizuki, 'Guess I'll have to settle for his brother for my plan, there's no way he's passing.'

Iruka then said, "Follow me though to the sparing ring for the next part of your exam." he walked through a corridor to a large room with a circle painted on the ground. "The rules are simple, if you hit us, you get one point, if you leave the circle then the fight ends and nothing but taijutsu. Each match will last for five minutes; the aim is to get ten hits, good luck."

"But how are we meant to get hits on a chunin, we're to even genin yet!" asked Ino.

"With this test if you know the academy taijutsu fairly well then you should be fine, we'll be holding back a lot." explained Iruka "Aburame, Shino."

Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura all got 5/10, Hinata got 6/10, and Chōji and Kiba got 7/10. "Uchiha, Sasuke."  
Sasuke walked up to the ring with Mizuki standing in the ring waiting for him. Sasuke got into his taijutsu stance as Iruka yelled, "Begin!"

Sasuke ran at Mizuki with speed that far surpassed that of the other genin, blurring out of almost everyone's sight. Mizuki, who had been bribed by the civilian council, pretended to have lot sight on Sasuke until he round house kicked him in the temple, with the kick being chakra enforced, Mizuki pretended to be knocked out. "Sasuke, you get an eight out of ten."

"What! That was executed perfectly, and he knocked Mizuki-sensei out! Why didn't he get a perfect score!" yelled Sakura.

"Because," said Iruka as he glared at the silver-haired chunin, who was just getting up, "Mizuki-san held back much more than he should have. Next up is Uzumaki, Naruto."

Naruto walked up to the circle where Iruka was waiting for him in his taijutsu stance. Naruto then got into his loose stance, ready to fight. 'Naruto, you really need to work on your taijutsu, that stance is full of openings.' observed Iruka.  
"Begin!" said Mizuki, smirking.

Naruto ran at Iruka and attempted a round house kick to the temple, trying to copy what Sasuke did, but failed miserably; Iruka caught his leg and swept the other from under him. Naruto then tried to hit Iruka in a volley of sloppy punches and kicks, he had some success from this getting two hits in before Iruka jumped back. This continued until the five minutes were up, Naruto ended with a score of 5/10. "Next up, Uzumaki, Osamu." Iruka called.

Osamu walked into the ring to face Mizuki, who had already decided that he would go all out on Osamu so that he could make him fail the test. Unfortunately Mizuki didn't know that if Osamu was in a clan he would have easily been named the clan prodigy, with skills that rivalled that of Uchiha, Itachi when he graduated. The match resulted in a severely injured Mizuki laying about two meters from the circle and Osamu, who didn't have a scratch on him, with a score of 9/10. "That was amazing Otouto-kun! You have to teach me to fight like that some time!" yelled an amazed Naruto.

"How could he beat Sasuke again! He must be cheating, there's no other way he could be beating someone from the elite Uchiha clan! Disqualify him!" shrieked Sakura, causing all in the vicinity to cover their ears in pain.

"Sakura, just being in a clan doesn't make you a better ninja than someone who isn't. Whoever puts the most effort into becoming a ninja is the one deserving of the title 'elite'." explained Iruka while trying to get his ears to stop ringing.

"Anyway that's the last of the taijutsu section of the test; you will all follow me inside for the ninjutsu test." When everyone was seated back in the class room Iruka continued, "When I call your name you will come into the testing room and no peaking on people doing their test, understand?"

A wave of "Hai Iruka-sensei" wafted through the class, accompanied by a "Hn" from Sasuke and light snoring from Shikamaru.

"Good," said Iruka, "First up is Shino, Aburame." Iruka then worked with Shino into the testing room.

'What am I going to do! I can't do any jutsu, 'cause I don't have any chakra!' Naruto thought while clutching his head.  
Osamu saw this and went to comfort Naruto, "Don't worry, Nii-san I heard this part of the test is pretty easy!" Osamu was never told that Naruto didn't have chakra to stop him from worrying.

"Thanks Otouto-kun, but if I don't pass, just make sure you get Rookie of the Year not the teme."

"Will do, Nii-san!" exclaimed Osamu.

Xxxxx

"Uzumaki, Naruto." called Iruka.

'What it's my turn already!' thought Naruto, 'What am I going to do, what am I going to do!' Naruto walked into the testing room feeling depressed.

"Naruto could you please make some Bunshin for us." said Iruka.

"_Bunshin no Jutsu_" yelled Naruto, and...

Nothing.

'Kami must hate me.'

"Naruto, you are supposed to use chakra when using a jutsu." explained Mizuki, smirking.

"I know, I just can't for some reason." Naruto lowered his head, depressed.

"Sorry Naruto, you fail then." said Iruka, 'I wonder why he can't mould chakra, oh well if he can't then he can't be a shinobi.'

Naruto walked back into the classroom looking very blue. Osamu went to comfort him. "Naruto you're such a dobe." laughed Sasuke.

'Maybe Sasuke's right, maybe his really is a failure.' thought Osamu as he helped Naruto to his desk.

Xxxxx

Naruto went straight home after the academy finished, not wanting to be around all the others who passed, he had been the only one to fail, again. Before he managed to get home Mizuki came to talk to him. "Naruto, do you still want to become a ninja?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes, but how can I if I can't mould chakra?" replied Naruto.

"You probably haven't heard of this, but there's a special graduation test for those who can't mould chakra." explained Mizuki.

"Really? Yes! I can still be a shinobi! But what is it?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"You have to steal a scroll from Hokage's house labelled "Forbidden scroll of sealing" and take it to a hut I'll show you." answered Mizuki.

Xxxxx

That night Naruto had somehow managed to sneak into the Sautobi compound and take a forbidden scroll from its library, then sneak out of the village without anyone realising. The only reason Hiruzen knew it was missing was that he hid his Icha-Icha books behind it, and the only reason he knew it was Naruto is because he left a note saying how he was about to become a shinobi. 'Where's Mizuki-sensei? He should be here by now'

"Naruto-san, what are you doing here, and why did you steal that sacred scroll?" asked a voice from behind Naruto.

"Oh, hey Otouto-kun, I didn't expect to see you here. Oh and to answer your question, Mizuki-sensei told me about a special exam for people who can't mould chakra. All I had to do was steal this scroll and wait out here for him, and then I pass. Isn't that great!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto you-"

"Well isn't this convenient, now I can kill both of you and get the forbidden scroll. Must my lucky day." said Mizuki as he drew one of his Dai Shuriken (Giant shuriken) from his backfill aim and threw it.

"Osamu, watch out!" Naruto yelled as pushed Osamu to the ground putting himself in the path of the weapon.

Xxxxx

The sound of metal hitting flesh filled Osamu's ears as he looked up to see Naruto's bleeding form above him.

"Why?" Osamu said in a hoarse whisper.

"Because," Naruto said wincing in pain, "you have always been so much better than me at everything, you could do more with your life than I ever could. So please become Hokage for me." Naruto turned his head and coughed up a lot of blood before collapsing and rolling off Osamu.

* * *

**AN: Yes I am evil. Okay seriously I only have enough planned story to go for one maybe two more chapters, I would really like it if you would PM me with some ideas. Thank goes to magicrazy101 for betaing this again. Also before you blame me it was magicrazy101's idea to stop the chapter there, not mine. R&R**  
**Simson3 out.**


End file.
